The Burden of Guilt and Love
by DevilSlicer
Summary: After the two groups' reunion, Isaac is in shock after everything is explained. He is struck by guilt, and a broken heart, as Jenna struggles to tell him how she feels. Valeshipping with very minor Lighthouse shipping IsaacxJenna
1. Chapter 1 Getting Acquainted

I'm pretty lazy to do an intro of myself, so lets just suffice to say that this is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I'll appreciate any reviews I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Golden Sun, blah blah, the characters and such all belong to Camelot. And- oh **** this. On to the story!

**Legend:**

Italics- Thoughts

Quotations- Dialogue

Brackets- Psynergy

Bold- Setting/chapter title/emphasis

**Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted**

The night winds blew into the town of Contigo, and a chiming could be heard outside of a door. Inside that door, people sat in various spots, mingling with one another. The two groups were united at last, getting acquainted with each other. After braving three lighthouses, concerns of having to confront one another, they are now allies fighting for the same goal.

At one side of the lobby, two warriors were debating whose strength is larger in quantity. "Okay Garet, how about we settle this with an arm wrestling match!" the blue haired warrior exclaimed.

"Bring it Piers!" Garet replied.

"Oh, you two hehe…" Mia giggled as she watched the ongoing spectacle.

On the other side, a female Jupiter adept was trying excessively hard to get their quiet leader to notice her. "Feeeeliiiix are you paying attention?" Sheba questioned as her hand made contact with the back of his head.

"Geez, what was that for?" Felix asked while rubbing the back of his head. Kraden's laughed echoed throughout the lobby of the inn as he thought of Felix's obliviousness.

Everyone was interacting with each other, happily forgetting about what ordeals lie ahead of them for the time being, and enjoying each other's company; everyone except a certain blond Venus adept and a female Mars adept.

"Isaac…" Ivan whispered with a concerned tone in his voice. Isaac had been standing at the bottom of the staircase for five minutes, just staring blankly at the ground. With just one look into his eyes, Ivan could tell he was in pain. _He's been like this ever since we met up with Felix and them. _It had been a few hours ago when they Felix and co. walked into that house where they were waiting. _Ever since I had declared to everyone how worried he was about Jenna, ever since Kraden explained everything to us, ever since he found out_ _we were on the wrong side the whole time._

_Alright, time to get to the bottom of this. _Ivan crept along to the side of the staircase until he was close enough, and held up his hands as they started glowing purple [Mind read]. As Ivan dived into Isaac's mind, he was tossed around and bounded off the walls of his mind violently. Ivan yelped in pain as Isaac's confusion, guilt, and sadness struck him over and over. Eventually Ivan found the primary source of Isaac's anguish. That one name explained it all… _Jenna._ Ivan drew his hands back from the Venus Adept with a look of terror on his face.

Just then, Isaac shook his head wildly with his hands on each side of his head exclaiming, "Damn it!" as he bolted out of the inn door.

Ivan stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the door swing back and forth, opening and closing. His body was frozen in shock, trying to take in everything that was happening in Isaac's mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Burning Passion

So I decided to read my past work again, and just found this mess of a chapter so I cleaned it up. Typos are gone for the most part, and now it should be easier to read. I don't know what I was thinking when I uploaded this back then.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Burning Passion**

**Inside of Jenna's room.**

Jenna sighed as she finished unpacking the last of her belongings. _Issac._ She had missed him dearly, yet when she had the opportunity to talk to him, she froze. Just like when the two groups had met up.

***Flashback***

"Isaac has been worried about Jenna non-stop ever since this nightmare began! How could she run off like that?" Ivan declared. (Actual quote from the game, give or take a few words)

At this point, Jenna's glance shot up from the ground to the blond Venus adept staring at the window, with a hint of pain in his eyes."She had no..." Piers began to say, but Jenna's thoughts pulled her away from the outside world.

All she thought of was Isaac. It had broken her heart to see him at Jupiter Lighthouse at Agatio's feet, incapacitated by his cheap attack. Ivan had just been seriously wounded by Karst, and Isaac was distracted by his concern for his friend.

"Alright, I guess that settles it then. We should head to the inn to rest up for the long journey ahead of us." Jenna snapped back to reality as Kraden spoke after all the debating was over with. Nods and murmurs of agreement could be heard. Isaac hadn't said much, and Jenna knew something was bothering him.

One by one, everyone left that house going towards the inn. Except for Jenna, she stayed behind when she noticed the blonde Venus adept that had not moved a muscle. After everyone had left, Jenna finally approached Isaac.

"Isaac..." she began, but Isaac pulled her into a tight embrace. Her face warmed as she returned his affection with equal passion. The side of her head rested against his chest.

"Jenna... I missed you." Isaac muttered after a few moments.

"I-I..." Jenna had opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't say a word as he pulled away from her, and walked out the door, with his eyes never leaving the ground.

Jenna stood there, confused about what was going on in Isaac's head, but wished that he had never pulled away.

***End flashback***

Jenna sighed again as she pushed the door open, and made her way towards the staircase. _Why was he acting so weird? So... sad?_

An image suddenly pierced her mind. An image of a certain blond haired teenage boy with sapphire eyes standing next to her. He was smiling. Jenna shook the thought off, and blushed immediately. _Why can't I just say it? It shouldn't matter to me whether my feelings are unrequited... I just want him to be happy... Right?_

Isaac wasn't happy, and somehow she could tell. It tore her apart on the inside. Her feet descended down the steps. She noticed Ivan standing there, with a look of concern on his face.

"Ivan? Is everything alright?" Jenna looked around and noticed that Isaac was the only one not there."Where's Isaac?"

Ivan frantically finally mustered up the strength to utter, "He went outside... He's in great pain. A quantity of anguish beyond I could ever imagine." He turned to face Jenna, "Maybe you... Maybe you should go after him... I have a feeling that he needs you right now."

Surprise struck Jenna's face like a brick wall. _Why does he need me? Does he... feel the same way? No, what are you saying Jenna? He's your best friend, there's no other reason he'd want me around besides that. You can't get your hopes up like that. _

By the time that train of thought ended, Jenna found her self running. She had already bolted out the door in the same fashion Isaac had, surprising everyone for a second time. She didn't care that she seemed crazy running after him, she just wanted to find him as soon as possible.

_There's no denying it anymore... I love him. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Isaac. And I need to tell him now! I'll do whatever it takes to make him feel better._ Jenna let her emotions take control as she continued to frantically search for Isaac through the night.


	3. Chapter 3 My Best Friend

**Chapter 3: My Best Friend**

**Contigo Inn**

Piers and Garet pulled out coin bags, earning a glare from Felix. "I bet they don't come back until morning!" Piers said with a mischievous tone.

"Well, I doubt it'd take them that long to do THAT." Garet replied with a smirk.

"**THEY ARE NOT DOING THAT!" **Felix boomed, startling the two.

Mia and Sheba giggled uncontrollably at Felix's protectiveness. Mia then noticed that Ivan was staring at the ground, not having said a word since Isaac and Jenna left. Mia walked over towards the short, blond boy with a curious look on her face. When she was about to speak, Ivan looked up, startling her.

"They have no idea just what Isaac is going through right now. Their ignorance is starting to sicken me." Ivan sighed.

Mia knew exactly what he was talking about. During their journey, Isaac had always confided in her whenever there was something bothering him. They had grew closer as the ordeal became more challenging. He saw her as a sister, and she saw him as a brother. The main topic they had discussed was Jenna.

"We shouldn't worry about Isaac too much anymore, Jenna is here now. She'll be his cure!" Mia reassured Ivan. She smiled warmly at him, hoping to ease his concerns.

"I hope you're right." Ivan replied without changing his expression. They continued to watch Felix scold Garet and Piers.

**On a field of grass, in an isolated part of town**

Isaac sighed as the dead grass made crunching sounds as his back made contact with the ground.

_Saturos… Menardi… I'm sorry. _Isaac sighed once more. Guilt had struck him with a hammer after Felix co. had explained why they've been lighting the beacons of the lighthouses. Even though Saturos and Menardi's methods were completely barbaric, they were only trying to save their home town, and the world from being destroyed.

_I've been the villain this whole time._ _I went on this journey, because I thought I was doing the right thing… but… turns out I was wrong this whole time. Jenna… _That name cut through him like a knife.

_Now that I really think about it… Was stopping them from lighting the beacons really ever on my mind? No, from the start all I wanted was to rescue Jenna. _Isaac sighed as he picked up a rock, and tossed it carelessly through the night air. _She didn't need to be saved, though. She didn't want to be saved. At least, not from me. I'm no hero. I was just an obstacle._

***Flashback***

Isaac pulled Jenna into his arms tightly. She had begun to hysterically cry. Today was a special day. Today, the tomboy of Vale was allowed to cry all she wanted. Today marked the anniversary of that tragic night, one year ago. Jenna had lost her parents, and her brother that night. Isaac had lost his father. They both shared each other's pain, and comforted each other.

Isaac, Jenna, and Garet have been inseparable ever since the day they met. However, ever since that night, Garet knew when to keep his distance. Only four lives were taken that night. Garet couldn't possibly understand the pain Jenna and Isaac felt; well, he understood that at the least. Yet… Even before the incident, Garet had always felt like he was somehow the third wheel. Isaac and Jenna always had this bond between them that he could never understand.

"Isaac… I'm all alone…" Jenna whispered.

"No, you're not. I'm still here, and I always will be." Isaac tightened his hold on her.

Suddenly, she stopped crying. With one motion of her arm, she wiped her tears. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Isaac." Surprised by this gesture, Isaac's face reddened.

"ISAAC!" Isaac snapped back to reality. "This is no time to be spacing out!" a frustrated Garet shook him violently.

They were in the heart of Sol Sanctum. The room shook wildly as magma seeped in from the walls. The taking of the last elemental star had triggered Mt. Aleph's eruption. He looked at the entrance to the room to see Saturos and Menardi exit. Jenna was being dragged into the portal by Alex, with Felix yelling at him to be more gently.

She resisted madly, "Isaac!" she yelled. "Garet! Isaac!" She was halfway in the portal. As her face seemed to be devoured by the portal, her hand stretched out at the shocked blond adept. "Isaac…" Somehow, Isaac saw her lips move as the last of her disappeared into the portal. He knew what she had said: his name.

He finally understood at that moment. _I love her. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Jenna._

***End Flashback***

Isaac's fist struck the ground. _She could never feel the same way I do… She's my best friend. _Isaac sighed as once again, he heard the crunching of the dead grass against his back.

_What am I saying? I should just want her to be happy. If she's happy, then that should be enough, right? _Isaac stared at his hand, eventually clenching it to make a fist.

_Then why do I feel like this? I can't do th-_

"So this is where you've been Isaac!" Isaac turned around to see Jenna leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

"Jenna…" Isaac muttered.


	4. Chapter 4 Mars and Venus' Special Bond

The confrontation, and Isaac's confession. Read and review!

**Chapter 4: Mars and Venus' Special Bond**

"Hey Jenna." Isaac calmly said, hiding how he feels behind a smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Jenna questioned the Venus adept.

"I've just been thinking about everything." Isaac looked away from Jenna, putting all his strength into keeping up that smile.

"Isaac… stop it." Jenna demanded.

Surprise took over Isaac's face as he turned towards Jenna. "Stop what?"

"Stop that stupid fake smile of yours!" Isaac's mouth widened. "Do I have to remind you that I'm your best friend! I can tell when there is something bothering you, and I just HATE it when you try hiding it behind that smile…"

Isaac could see fiery determination in Jenna's dark eyes. They were demanding, yet caring and warm. Isaac forced up another smile, "No, really, I have just been thinking about how happy Mom is gonna be after we come home and she sees that Dad is alive." Isaac lied through his teeth.

Jenna looked into Isaac's sapphire eyes. She saw pain, guilt, and something else that she couldn't quite identify. "I can see it in your eyes Isaac, you aren't going to fool me. Now, tell me what's wrong!" Jenna plopped down next to him, and suddenly grabbed his arm.

_This again… She always did this whenever she wanted to get something from me. She'd hang onto my arm for dear life until I gave her what she wanted. _Isaac found himself genuinely smiling this time.

This shocked Jenna. "Isaac?" she asked curiously.

"I know what you're doing. It just reminded me of old times." Jenna felt her face warm, and she hugged his arm tighter. "I guess I have no choice." Isaac's smile instantly faded. "I feel horrible about what I did now. No matter how you look at it, I'm the bad guy here. So what if Saturos and Menardi kidnapped our parents, holding them hostage, and stole from Sol Sanctum? They were just trying to save their hometown, and the world. Their methods may have been barbaric, but their intentions were good." Isaac put his face into the palm of his hand. "And I… Only tried to stop them from doing so."

"Isaac, you had no idea what was going on. The Wise One had gave you your orders, you were only following them. This is in no way your fault." Jenna had a gentle tone in her voice as her cheek made contact with his shoulder.

"It doesn't change what happened. I cursed Felix for helping them, and when I found out you had joined their ranks as well… My confidence in what I was doing shattered. I had no idea you two were coerced into doing this." Jenna noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with her.

_What's with him? He says this is what is bothering him, but it doesn't make sense! Maybe there's something deeper in his mind causing all this trouble, clouding his judgement. Well, I won't know until I try. _

"Isaac. You can't seriously tell me this is what is bothering you. I know you better than that." Jenna's tone became more demanding.

Isaac's eyes widened. He turned his head and found Jenna staring deeply into his eyes. Her eyes pierced him, looking into the depths of his mind. He felt a warmth in his chest being this near her. He felt every warm breath from her on his face.

_There's no turning back now. I have to tell her, and then I have to leave. Go to a place where no one knows who I am. There, I can live what's left of my sad days in peace. _Isaac sighed.

"Jenna, that day in Sol Sanctum…" It was Jenna's turn to be surprised.

_It worked, but I wonder what he's going to say. _She started hoping with all her heart that what he was about to say is a confession of his feelings for her. The thought of this sent a warmth throughout her whole body, settling in her face, filling it with a pinkish red color.

"When I saw you getting dragged into the portal, I thought back to the first anniversary of that stormy night. Your eyes were filled with tears, and I just sat there holding you in my arms, comforting you. I was reliving that moment in my head, and after you kissed me on the cheek, I was shaken back to reality by Garet. After seeing you get dragged into the portal, and the whole room was falling apart, I thought I was going to die. Being on the verge of death, and seeing you taken away from me in front of my very eyes, that sparked a realization in me." Isaac paused for a moment.

The suspense was cutting through Jenna like butter. She couldn't take much longer of a pause. "I love you, Jenna."

Jenna had dreamt this day would come, the day where her and Isaac would confess their feelings for each other, that they would embrace each other with welcome arms. She felt her face filling up with more embarrassment with each moment that passed by.

"Isaac… I-I…" She couldn't say it! Even though her love had just told her that he returned her feelings, she couldn't say it. She was so happy that she was at a lost for words. She noticed that her grip on his arm had loosened, and he was standing up now.

"I know what you're going to say." Isaac said staring at the ground. Isaac's messy blond hair blocked her view of his eyes. "You could never feel the same way, because I'm your best friend, right?"

Jenna opened up her mouth to say something, but Isaac left no time for her to reply. "When I had started this journey, stopping Saturos and Menardi was only the second priority on my mind." Jenna wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come to her. "It was like a story out of a book. The fearless hero goes on a journey to rescue his beloved. Being part of an adventure like that sent energy flowing through each and every vein in my body."

Isaac turned his back to Jenna. He looked up at the moon, sighing. "But I'm no hero. I went on this journey to save you, but you didn't need to be saved. I'm… just an obstacle. I almost let the world rot to its end, I almost made us lose our parents for the second time, and now, I'm a burden to you." Jenna was still at a loss for words.

_Why can't I say something? None of this is true! Why can't I be there for him? Why can't I say something? He needs me now more than ever. Why can't I move? Why can't I comfort him. _Jenna stood there, frozen in place. She wanted so badly to throw herself into his arms, but she couldn't move a muscle, or say a word. It tore her apart, bit by bit, on the inside.

"Tell the others and my parents, that I'm sorry. Goodbye… Jenna." Isaac's hand clenched into a fist, and immediately he began to run towards the woods outside of town. Tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his face as he sprinted furiously.

With a gasp, the spell that held Jenna in place immediately dispelled. Instantly, her body reacted to what was happening. Her legs began to move on their own, while she began to shed her own tears. "ISAAAAAC! WAAAAIT! ISAAAAAAAAAC!" she yelled after him, wishing she had been able to say something.

_Why didn't I say anything? Why? Darn it Jenna! _Jenna cursed silently. "I LOVE YOU ISAAAAAC!" she yelled again, but he was out of hearing distance, and was nowhere in sight. Regardless, she kept running after him throughout the night, yelling his name hoping he will hear her cries.


	5. Chapter 5 The Slayer's Promise

I found myself needing to clean this chapter up a bit too, because it gets confusing at some parts.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The **_**Slayer's **_**Promise to the **_**Angel **_**of **_**Justice**_

**Outskirts of Town**

Jenna had been searching for Isaac for hours, to no avail. She was physically drained as she headed towards Contigo. _Isaac, why did you leave? Why couldn't I comfort you? If I had told you how I feel, would you have stayed? _Jenna's mind, although exhausted, still went on rampantly.

As soon as she had walked within the boundaries of the town, her legs gave in to exhaustion, and her body made contact with the ground with a thud. Gasps were heard all around, as some locals went to fetch the other travelers they had seen her with.

**Contigo Inn**

Felix yawned and stretched his arms as sunlight pierced through the windows and hit his face, beckoning him to arise.

Just then, there was a loud banging on his door and distraught cries, "Felix! We got trouble!" it was a familiar voice, whose identity was on the tip of Felix's tongue. He immediately went over to the door.

As he opened the door he spoke, "What is it?" the door revealed Ivan's distraught face. _That's why his voice is familiar, but I haven't known him for too long yet, so it's understandable why I couldn't figure out who it was. _

"It's Jenna! We found her collapsed on the outskirts of town!" Ivan spoke in a distressed voice.

"WHAT!" Felix and Ivan darted down the hall way, their footsteps boomed as they descended the stairs, and bolted out of the inn. They made their way over to Jenna, where all the others were waiting for him.

Mia was kneeling down beside Jenna's unconscious body. She turned towards Felix and answered his question before he had a chance to ask, "There aren't any signs of injuries, though she is physically and mentally exhausted it seems. She just needs some rest." Mia gently lifted up her head.

In that moment, Jenna fidgeted a little, opening her eyes slowly. Mia's eyes widened as Jenna uttered a few words, "Isaac… Don't leave, I love you." her deep brown eyes closed, and she fell unconscious once again.

"Speaking of Isaac, where the heck is he!" Garet boomed, as everyone heard her confession.

"I'll take care of this!" Sheba raised her hand with enthusiasm as she walked over to Jenna's body. [Mind read] Sheba closed her eyes as her hands started glowing a purple color as she held them near Jenna's head.

She saw all of the previous night's occurrences in a matter of a few seconds. Her eyes instantly shot open. "Isaac ran away into the woods!" Sheba pointed in the direction where Jenna had come emerged from the woods.

The instant Sheba had said those words, Mia softly laid Jenna's head back onto the ground. She rose up with a fiery glint in her cerulean eyes.

"M-Mia?" Garet had a worried expression on his face.

"Take Jenna back to the inn." the instant Mia uttered those words, she was in a full-on sprint towards the direction Sheba pointed.

Everyone besides Jenna, for obvious reasons, stood there with faces that begged the question, "What just happened?" They stood in silence for a few moments.

Finally Sheba broke the silence and started to explain what happened last night, explaining the details that she saw through Jenna's eyes.

"… Isaac." Felix clenched his hand into a fist. He cursed silently. _Jenna always had feelings for you. I understand how you feel, but it shouldn't matter! All of that is in the past, why can't you just let it go? If you weren't so foolish she wouldn't be in this state right now! _Felix put one hand under Jenna's head, and the other under her legs and lifted her up, walking towards the inn.

**In the Woods**

The instant Mia entered through the crowd of trees, she saw a path of corpses of monsters. It seemed to go on endlessly, but she knew it led to Isaac. Isaac had always been a skilled warrior, and most of the creatures had sword wounds. She hasn't seen any other warrior with these kinds of capabilities. As for the rest of the corpses that were obliterated, leaving a pile of guts behind, they must have fallen to his powerful earth psynergy.

Mia continued to follow the path of mutilated and grotesque corpses. A feeling welled up inside of her, she knew of Isaac's pain. She had always gone the distance to ease his troubles. She thought of him as a brother. As her emotions guided her feet to keep going, an image swept her mind.

Mia sighed as she tilted her heads upward towards the afternoon sun. Just a few hours ago, they had left Lalivero.

"Something wrong… sis?" Isaac was facing her, arms crossed. A giant smile swept across his face. The wind blew gently, forcing his unruly blond hair in front of his face for a moment.

"N-no, nothing's wrong!" Mia stuttered, returning his smile.

"Doesn't seem like it. C'mooon you can tell me!" Isaac nudged her arm with his elbow. "Is Garet being a moron again?" Isaac teased.

"Hey! I'm standing right here ya know!" Garet had heard what Isaac said. Mia giggled as Isaac laughed like a hyena.

"Sorry, Garet." Isaac snickered.

"Hmph!" Garet turned back to the path in front of them.

"Sooo," Isaac turned to Mia yet again, "Gonna tell me what's up?"

"Well uh…" Mia was hesitant. She didn't want to be a bother, but Isaac wasn't going to let up. "It's… my birthday today." Isaac smiled warmly at her.

"Sheesh, why didn't you tell us!" Isaac put an arm around her playfully, "Happy birthday!" yelled at the top of his lungs. Up ahead, Ivan and Garet's heads immediately turned to face Mia and Isaac as they heard Isaac's outburst.

"It's your birthday, Mia!" Ivan and Garet simultaneously questioned. Mia's face filled with a light red color.

"Y-yeah." Mia replied.

Ivan and Garet jolted over to her, knocking Isaac aside in the process, and started chattering excitedly.

"Hey… That means you're younger than I am. Even though it's only a couple months." Isaac stepped in with a smirk on his face. "Well this is an interesting development, **little** sis." Isaac affectionately said, with a bit of mischief in his voice.

"Ah… uh…" Isaac's smirk turned into a wide grin as he roared with laughter. Mia had started giggling hysterically unable to stop.

Garet and Ivan looked at each other for a moment, puzzled. Soon enough, they had started laughing as well, leaving bypassing travelers with a confused look on their faces as they watched the four friends laughing joyfully in each other's company.

"Thanks, guys." Mia addressed her traveling companions with a smile. They returned her smile with grins and other friendly gestures. The four continued onward towards the towering lighthouse in the distance.

Mia returned to reality as she stood in front of a monster much larger in size than the others. This one was three times her size, and had the appearance of a rat. Along it's neck was a slash wound. She walked around it cautiously, then quickly ran over to one of the bodies that was on the ground. It wasn't a monster, it was that certain blond warrior she was looking for.

"Isaac!" She knelt down beside him, analyzing for wounds. There were only flesh wounds, but they were all over the place, scattered about like a child had found a red pen and started slashing playfully at someone. _Thank Sol he's still breathing. _

He still gripped his sword tightly in his hand. It's golden hilt, and emblem in the shape of a sun marked it was the legendary Sol Blade. Mia held up her hands and closed her eyes, focusing on each wound on Isaac's body. Her hands began to glow [Pure Ply].

Several minutes went by, and Mia finally managed to heal all of Isaac's wounds, but she was tapped. It had taken all of her strength to find him, and her psynergy was drained from healing him. A few moments later, Isaac's eyes pried open slowly.

"Is-Isaac… Thank goodness." Mia collapsed on top of him.

"Mia! What are you doing here!" Isaac was confused. "She's sleeping… She must have risked everything to try and find me. I have to get her somewhere safe."

Isaac knelt down in front of her body, reached behind to grab her arms, and pulled him over his neck. As soon as he did, her right hand locked onto her left arm. Alarmed, Isaac looked back to see if she was awake.

"Mia?" the only reply he got were a few groans.

_How convenient. _It then hit Isaac. _How am I going to explain everything to everyone when I get back to Contigo! This… This isn't good. _

He looked back at Mia, who was resting her head in between his shoulder blades. _What am I saying? Mia's safety comes first, I can leave later, and say my goodbyes personally. _Isaac started running.

_Wow. Did I really leave all these corpses behind? I hope I don't get attacked like last night. _Isaac's worry soon diminished, as a monster spotted him, but it recognized him from the night before. It knew attacking Isaac was suicidal, so it kept it's distance. The only part of the monster he saw was it's eyes, as it hid behind the shadows of the trees.

Isaac felt refreshed, as if the events last night had never happened. He noticed that his wounds were gone. _Did Mia do that? Gotta remember to thank her later._ Not only was he back in tip-top shape, he was driven by his desire to get Mia back to Contigo, out of harms way.

He started to think of how tough it must have been to go out searching for him like Mia did. _Why did she do that? _

Realization struck Isaac across his face. _What was that? It felt like Jenna just slapped me, but no one else is here besides Mia, and she's out cold! _

The realization dawned upon him slowly as he recovered from that odd occurrence. _That promise… I made to Mia… _Isaac's eyes widened. _I made that promise to Jenna too! _

**Flashback**

Two separate images flashed across his mind. One of the images was after the fight with Toadonpa, the giant toad monster they fought when going to rescue Hammet. They had thought they downed the monster, but as soon as they let their guard down, it made it's move. It went out to strike the most vulnerable member of the team: Mia. Fortunately, Isaac had seen it make it's move and pushed Mia out of the way. Toadonpa's poisonous claws had pierced his armor, and sunk into Isaac's body. Ignoring the pain for a moment, Isaac drove his sword into the beast's heart, finishing it off. After the deed was done, Isaac fell to his knees with a yelp of pain.

"Isaac!" Mia was kneeling at his side, putting her hand under his head and lifted it up. "Hold on! I'll tend to your wounds!"

"Mia… I'm a goner. I'm sorry… sis." Isaac muttered as he gasped for air. He turned his head toward Garet, "Tell Jenna… I'm sorry." the poison flowing through his blood pained him greatly.

"No!" [Cure poison] Mia's eyes widened in horror as the spell didn't seem to be working. [Cure poison] "Why isn't it working!" tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Mia…" Isaac whispered with another groan of pain.

Garet and Ivan frantically searched through their bags. They pulled out antidotes, and attempted to cure Isaac of the poison.

"Toadonpa's poison is special. Your friend is doomed!" Dodonpa laughed.

"Shut it!" Garet was furious. He charged Dodonpa and struck him with an elbow to the side of the head, knocking him out cold in the process. "WANNA SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" The very idea of his best friend dying aggravated him to points where you could swear you could see fire in his eyes.

[Cure poison] [Cure poison] [Cure poison] Tears rolled down Mia's face. "Isaac…" [Ply well] [Cure poison]

No answer. Isaac's eyes were closed, laying motionless.

Garet and Ivan were forcing the antidote down Isaac's throat.

Making several gagging noises, Isaac jerked awake so fast that his head bumped right into Garet's. "OW!" they both yelped simultaneously. Astonished, Garet, Mia, and Ivan only looked at him.

"Were you two trying to kill me? I thought I was gonna coke to death on that antidote." Isaac was holding his hands on his throat. He suddenly clutched his chest. There was still a big gash there where Toadonpa had struck him.

"Hold still Isaac!" Mia was now crying tears of happiness. [Ply well]. "Done, and done. Now… Isaac." Mia said sternly.

"Uh… Yeah?" Isaac said, a little fear in his eyes. Whenever Mia got mad, you did NOT want to be the one she was mad at.

Mia jumped into his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" tears filled her eyes once more. "Promise me you won't ever leave me alone…"

Isaac was shocked. Nevertheless, he returned her embrace, and answered, "I promise." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

**Change Scene**

The second image now flying across his mind. It was the second year anniversary of that tragic night where Jenna had lost her family, and Isaac had lost his father. The two sat on the very same bench as they had the year prior to this. Garet still sat on the hill, watching them from a distance, wishing he could do something to ease their pain, but he knew he could not.

There was one big difference: Jenna wasn't crying, but she seemed sad. They enjoyed each other's embrace regardless. Deciding to finally break the silence, Jenna spoke up, "Isaac."

"Hm?" Isaac pulled away a bit to look her in the eyes. Her eyes weren't filled with tears to his surprise. However, they were filled with worry.

"Remember what you had said to me last year in this very spot?" Jenna looked into his sapphire eyes. Isaac's eyes closed, and a smile spread upon his face.

"Of course I do. You had said that you were alone, and I said 'No, you're not. I'm still here, and I always be.'" Isaac opened his eyes slowly, they were so full of caring, Jenna couldn't stand it.

Jenna threw her head into his chest, resting it there and tightening the lock her arms formed around his body. Isaac rested his head on hers, and tightened his arms around her as well.

"You promise?" Isaac felt tears fall on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Huh?" Isaac was surprised at this. Of course he meant what he had said back then.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me alone…" Jenna pulled back to look him in the eyes.

Isaac smiled, "I promise." The two went back to their close embrace.

**End Flashback**

Isaac slowly returned back to reality. His legs were still engaged in a full-on sprint in the direction of Contigo. _I promised Jenna AND Mia I wouldn't leave them alone. Yet, I'm here, planning to leave and never return. _A tear fell down his face. _No matter how much it pains me, I have to stay._ Isaac chuckled. _Jenna's gonna be furious with me for running off like that. _He thought of the possibility of being set on fire by Jenna in the foreseeable future. He chuckled again as he continued to run towards Contigo.


	6. Chapter 6 Their Own Little World

The conclusion to my first story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Once again, all reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Their Own Little World**

**Outside Contigo Inn**

_Finally back. Here goes something! _There was a hint of a slight smile on Isaac's face as he kicked the door open. He had no choice in the matter, his hands were occupied, securing Mia's legs to make sure she doesn't fall off of his back. The door opened with a bang.

Inside, Garet, Ivan, and Piers stood frozen in place. They were shocked to see the Venus adept at the door. At a loss of words, they merely watched as Isaac, still carrying Mia on his back, walked over to the receptionist at the counter.

The female receptionist gasped, "Is she alright? Head upstairs, your companions have already paid for a room, another girl had collapsed as well. Second door on the left." Isaac's eyes shot open wide.

_Jenna! _"Thank you very much ma'am." Isaac approached the stairs. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and prepared for a scolding from Felix. The first step of the stairs squeaked underneath his foot.

Garet finally spoke up, "Isaac!"

Without turning around to look or stopping to listen, Isaac shouted back, "I'll explain everything later, Mia's well being comes first."

**Meanwhile in Jenna's room…**

Felix sat beside Jenna's bed, watching her sleep. _Isaac… How could you not see how much my sister cares for you? She had always spoke of how you were always there for her while she thought I was still dead. She told me a bunch of stories of your little adventures while I was gone. I bet even Garet saw how she felt about you. _Felix closed his eyes for a moment, opening them back up when Sheba spoke.

"You're not gonna be too hard on him are you?" Sheba had a worried expression on her face.

"Isaac should have been able to see how irrational he was being." Felix retorted.

"He was blinded by his fear of his feelings being unrequited." Sheba tried to argue with Felix.

Felix didn't say a word. Just then, the door squeaked open. Sheba rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she saw who was in the doorway. "It's about time you showed up again, Isaac." Felix glared at him.

Isaac stayed silent, as he walked over to the bed next to where Jenna rested. Isaac gently placed Mia down on the bed, and pulled up the covers up to her neck. Mia shifted in the bed into a more comfortable position. The sight put a slight smile on Isaac's face. That smile suddenly faded as he looked up and saw Jenna.

"She ran after you last night." Felix's gaze was locked in place at Isaac.

Isaac walked over to the other side of Jenna's bed and took a seat. He looked at Jenna for a moment, staying silent. Then he looked back up to meet Felix's gaze. "Go ahead, let me have it. I'm ready for anything you throw at me, just let me stay by her side."

Felix's eyes widened. "Isaac…" Felix crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes once again, and a grin spread across his face like a tidal wave. "It's about time you started acting normal. Look, none of what happened was your fault."

It was Isaac's turn to be surprised. "Sheba here read Jenna's mind and saw everything that happened last night." Instantly, Isaac blushed a bright pink, fading when Felix continued, "There was no way you could have known that Weyard was drifting slowly towards it's destruction. There was no way you could have known that Saturos and Menardi had held our parents hostage. So don't worry about it! We might have been on opposing sides before, but we're allies now, and don't you ever forget it!"

Felix rose out of his seat, beckoning Sheba to follow him to the door. Before he exited the room he said with a bit of anger, but playfulness in his voice, "And if you **ever, **and I mean **EVER, **hurt my sister in any way, or pull another stupid stunt like running off on her…" Felix turned around, revealing a smirk, "You will have to deal with me **and **Jenna." He walked down the hallway, with Sheba following him.

Sheba grabbed his arm playfully, "Well, that was certainly nice of you to say."

"Just don't tell Garet." Felix smiled.

Back in the room, Isaac watched Jenna sleep, wondering what her reaction will be when she sees him sitting next to her.

A few minutes later, Jenna fidgeted in her bed a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. She put her hands up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, not yet noticing a certain person sitting next to her.

"Morning sunshine." Jenna jumped a bit. Instantly recognizing Isaac's voice, she turned to him and immediately charged into his arms.

Her head rested on his chest, "I thought I'd never see you again… I thought you left for good." Jenna felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"I was planning on it, but then I'd be breaking my promise, wouldn't I?" Isaac pulled away to look into her eyes. She was crying because she was happy that he had came back. Isaac pulled her back in to his arms and rested his head in her red hair.

"That's right dummy!" Jenna looked up at him, smiling.

Their faces were only inches away from each other. "Isaac… You ran off before I could tell you something extremely important." Isaac saw a yearning in her eyes. "Isaac, I love you too."

The two sat there in silence for a couple minutes, only smiling at each other. They gazed into each other's eyes. No words were needed; they had finally cleared the air. Eventually, they both started to lean forward, their faces inching towards each other until their lips made contact. Their arms tightened around each other as the contact their lips made intensified.

They pulled away from each other after what seemed like an eternity. They both laid back on the bed. Isaac's left arm wrapped around her and pulled her in, the other wrapped around her in the other direction. Jenna's head snuggled against his chest, and time seemed to fly by so slowly, but they loved each minute of it.

Downstairs, Piers addressed the rest of the group, "Alright, preparations are almost ready. We'll be able to set sail in about one hour. We should be heading to the dock now." Piers looked around with a puzzled look, "Hm… We're short three heads." Noticing that Isaac, Jenna, and Mia were absent.

"I'll go get them!" Garet started to climb the steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"I imagine they're in their own little world right about now. It'd be best not to disturb them." Felix was a bit surprised by his own words. "I trust Isaac not to try and take advantage of her, so let's let them have their privacy." Felix turned to Piers, "We can wait until tomorrow, can't we? I'm sure that Mia will still need a bit of rest."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about Mia." Garet frowned.

"Ooooh?" Ivan grinned mischievously, "Mia isn't gonna be too happy to hear that you forgot about her, Garet." Ivan snickered.

"Hey! You had better not tell her Ivan!" Garet fumed.

Garet started to chase Ivan around the base floor of the inn, eventually, Ivan ran out of the door into the town. Not too long after, Garet followed him, shouting threats at the Jupiter adept.

Piers, Felix, and Sheba looked at the ground, shook their heads, and sighed in unison.

Back upstairs, Mia slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked over at the couple and smiled, watching for a moment as they slept dreamily in each other's embrace. _I should give them some privacy._ She was still a bit wobbly, but she could walk. She headed out the door, and went downstairs to join in the antics of the rest of the troupe.

Isaac and Jenna. United at last, body, mind, and soul. Their hearts intertwined with one another, and though they were dreaming, they felt each other's presence. That night, they had shared a dream of them holding each other. Their connection, their bond was so strong that they shared thoughts without speaking to each other. It was as though they had never gone to sleep, and were just enjoying each other's company in the pale moonlight.

They sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, speaking softly about what they were going to do when they came back home. They were in a place meant only for them. A place where no one else could go to. A place where they could be together for all eternity. A place where even death had no hopes of reaching them. In their own little world.

**End**

* * *

I might, or might not start writing a sequel to this story. If I do, then it will be about the group's antics on the ship as they travel around Weyard. They must be on that ship for extremely long amounts of time, they have to amuse themselves somehow, am I right? Let me know if you think this is a good idea, and it may sway my decision. ^_^


End file.
